The New World 2
by the Teller of Stories
Summary: Jasmine all grown up,....and falling in love? how strange....and so young.....who did the heiress to everything left in the contry choose as her one? read and see


**The New World 2**

Written by The Teller of Stories

Chapter 1

The money jar

Cacara was washing dishes like she normally did in the morning before she went to the fields, and in the afternoon after the shopping was done and before she went to bed at night. Cacara was about 28 now Kenton had lived with Cacara and jasmine for a long time. Jasmine was worried about herself, Kenton, and Cacara because there was a special jar by the sink that use to be up to the brim with little round pieces of bronze and silver the village used for money. But now that jar was getting low very low Cacara couldn't buy the daily food and if she started going once a week the food would be seven times more expensive. One day after Kenton had picked jasmine up from school she went into the backyard and planted all kinds of seeds she had found along the road. Kenton was sitting inside watching her. After Cacara came home, she set her stuff down. "Hi Kenton how was jasmines day at school?" he didn't answer. She went and looked at what he was looking at and she smiled and asked "while" elbowing Kenton in the shoulder. "Hay did you make her work again?" "No she did that on her own." "Ya okay really convincible Kenton." She kissed him lightly "No really she did that on her own…..and that was sweet I want more." "Sorry but no only one." "Haw oh and I have a surprise for you." "Ho a surprise…… what is it…did you find some way to help us pay for our food?" she said seeming to be more unsurprised it wasn't that. "No it's not that but you may want to sit down for this." He said in a nervous voice. "Did jasmine get in a fight again?" She asked in a hurried but nervous voice. Mean while with jasmine she was digging into the dirt putting in the seeds then putting the dirt back, she heard the sound of a knock on the back gate not to far from her. "Who is it?" she asked to the person that knocked. "It's Karen." "Ho come on in….or into the back yard." Karen her best friend opened the gate and came into the yard. "Hay I was wondering if we could do study buddies today if it was okay with Cacara my parents are leaving to a adults only party in a few minutes so might as well come by here ." "Okay I'll ask besides it's hot out here." Jasmine walked into the house and saw Kenton and cacara holding hands like they normally did but there was something weird here. She looked at Kenton to Cacara and then to Kenton a look with a need of an explanation for what was just happening in front of her eyes. "Jasmine I and Cacara are getting officially married…. on the 16th." Kenton smiled at Cacara, she smiled back. Jasmine didn't say a word all she did was smile so did Karen both they're eyes widened. Jasmine looked very happy but she wasn't "ummm Cacara me and Karen are going to go in my room" She grabbed Karen's rest pulled her into her room and she slammed the door her eyes were still very wide they grabbed each others rests "this can't be happening!!" said jasmine "Why can't it not be happening?" Karen said sitting on jasmines bed just as Jasmine did, jasmine rubbed her arms "I don't know I'm just so use to Kenton but he would adopt me and he would be my dad when I would get home early because I got in trouble not only would Cacara get me but Kenton would get me too. Plus I'm use to him being a friend type not parent type!! And the 16th is my birthday!!!!!" She screamed then she flung her face and most of her upper body into the ocean of pillows up by the front of the bed. Karen with her listening to every word, Karen looked at jasmine she was crying. After a few minutes of crying jasmine got up and went to spy on her sister Karen right behind her. Karen tripped and made a loud noise Cacara heard it. she got up and walked toward the kitchen doors as she walked jasmine grabbed Karen's hand and ran towards the door of the living room jumped into the hall threw Karen into the hall turned grabbed the doorknob slammed it shut and locked the door then the doorknob jingled on the inside cacara was there trying to open the door "Hhhhmmm that's odd I thought I unlock this door." She walked into her room into the bathroom. Jasmine remembered there was a door opening coming in from the indoor garden that cacara had made last year she ran to the door and locked it just before cacara had reached it she turned and pointed to her room Karen ran in so did jasmine but on her way she unlocked the first door, they closed the door and finished they're home work. Kenton got up and went to cacara who was starting to get angry because the doors wouldn't open. "Cacara calm down on the first door you didn't turn it all the way it's unlocked." Cacara went to the living room and opened the door and unlocked the indoor garden door soon Karen and jasmine came out with they're home work done they walked to the door jasmine opened it and Karen walked out "bye jasmine see you tomorrow!!" Karen said in excitement "bye and don't tell about what we did okay Karen" said jasmine as she closed the door in a whisper and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a plate with her name on it from the cupboard and sat at the counter waiting for dinner to be made.

Chapter2

THE SCARY DARKNESS OF THE NIGHT

For some reason that day the night came quick and it started to rain. Cacara sent jasmine to bed. Kenton got ready for work jasmine went into her room changed her clothes turned out the candle like she normally did on a chilly stormy evening she got into her bed then saw something looking at her. jasmine had that since of danger that she hadn't had since that mutant dog had tried to attack her and cacara (in the last book on page 18 &19) she pulled the blanket up to cover her nightgown then she screamed the thing came closer the door opened and the thing scratched her then disappeared Kenton and cacara were there scanning the room for any type of struggle. Kenton noticed that jasmines window was broken all of the glass was on the inside. Cacara looked jasmine over she saw the two claw-like marks on jasmines face and the little poison pellets in it. Jasmines eyes swirled to the back of her head her eyes closed as the pellets disappeared into her blood stream. Kenton was watching but he wasn't Kenton his eyes turned from the kind blue eyes to the mean red eyes of a monster cacara checked jasmines pulse she had died the two claws that killed her little sister was raping around her neck they had jasmines blood on it still the claws ripped then cacara woke up in a cold sweat screaming, Kenton who was asleep next to her jerked up. "What, what, what cacara are you okay? It was only a dream here here rest your tired head on me maybe that would calm you down." "no Kenton I must check on.." she was interrupted by a spin tingling scream cacara and Kenton jumped out of bed and ran to the door it was unlocked but it was jammed they ran through they're room into the bathroom and into the garden that door was jammed too Kenton unjamed that one but the thing in cacara's dream was in the door way of jasmines room, jasmines unconscious body in it's arms. Kenton grabbed the shovel from the garden and hit the thing with it. The thing screamed and dropped jasmine and turned to Kenton, cacara grabbed jasmine out of the way of the fight when Kenton was thrown to the ground the thing turned jasmine wasn't there he turned were Kenton would have been Kenton was jamming the garden door from the inside with the shovel as cacara went and locked the bedroom door to they're room just incase and jammed and blocked it so there was no way it could get in from that way. Kenton jammed the garden door, then he went and closed and jammed the bathroom door and came in with the girls cacara was holding jasmine tight and jasmine was holding her they were both on the bed Kenton climbed up and held them both tightly they slept like that.

Chapter3

A FEW DAYS LATER

A few days after this incident they continued the wedding. Kenton surprisingly wasn't freaked out but cacara and jasmine were both wired they turned at every noise. Once a plate fell off the shelf and cacara ran up grabbed jasmine and ran into Kenton and cacara's room Kenton showed them it was only a plate. A few days after everything went the same as it use to Karen came to the door jasmine jumped up at the sound at this time it would be jasmines 17th birthday on Saturday it was Wednesday jasmine was ready for school cacara was doing the dishes jasmine grabbed her lunch then kissed cacara bye then started on her way out "Jasmine!!" cacara screamed at her "Ya I got my homework" she said poking her head back into the room "no jasmine give Kenton a huge too he's not just a guy staying with us anymore" "no its okay cacara I didn't like doing anything with my step father." he smiled at jasmine then got up from the table then rapped his arms around cacara lovingly. Jasmine had a sense of rage in her heart she didn't like Kenton touching cacara like that she walked up and hit Kenton. his arms let go of cacara he looked deep into jasmine's wincing eyes and could tell the anger inside of her was rising Kenton finally said "I didn't really like that he was even touching my mother either...sorry girls." he went to his room cacara just looked at jasmine. Karen got tired of waiting so she came in "come on jasmine we're going to be late!!!" okay okay I'm going bye sis see you later" "bye ho before you leave jasmine I got a new job" "ho really that's so cool anyway we will talk more after I get home from school okay bye!!" her and Karen walked down the street, a little ways a crowed of boys were standing there Karen pulled on jasmines sleeve "jasmine can't we walk on the other side of the street please" "we can't they have people down there unless we want to die by being in the middle of the road….we will just have to walk through them " "are you crazy those guys can rip us like t.p.!!" they continued to walk closer. "I know that's why we ignore them and if they stop us then we go around them." "I don't tell the future but I know you'll be dead before you turn 17." Karen said as she walked to the street to walk were there were no bullies. While jasmine went straight toward them Kenny jasmines old boyfriend was with them. She walked right into a trap. Kenny stepped right in front of her she stepped to the side he stepped to the side in front of her "Hay boys look what we got here little miss two shoes" "shut up Kenny!!" "Oh look we got the little missy mad!!" they all chanted Kenny grabbed jasmines books and threw them in the water that was in the gutter jasmine went to get them from the gutter seeing the pages of her teachers favorite book starting to get wet Kenny bent over and threw jasmine onto the ground then into the gutter her clothes were soaked jasmine got up and threw a punch at Kenny. Kenton came up behind her and held her second punch in his hand and got her books from the gutter and stared at the boys he turned to jasmine without taking his eyes off them "Jasmine are these the boys that you keep saying bother you??" "Yes Kenton these are them." "I hope you boys know that now I know were you live your names and your parents and they will know by the end of the day what you have been doing to these girls now I suggest you go to school" the boys nodded and ran for the hills "jasmine here are some clothes you can change into after you get to school and here is some for Karen." "Thanks Kenton" "no problem you kids get off to school." Jasmine ran off to help Karen off the ground then she turned and ran back to Kenton and gave him a huge then ran off down the road.

Chapter4

CACARA'S NEW JOB

At school were the halls were crowded and filled with kids class room doors open made of metal some made with leftover wood and lockers that locked by old rusty locks but of course there was some bad things about this school it was over crowded and there were very few teachers not very many books not even a library full of books lets just say it was a very new and poor high school and were still hiring teachers and jasmines homeroom teacher was leaving the principle was moving her to another area but today the new teacher was to meet the students and other teachers in the level and to get use to the area before the old teacher moves or leaves the area. Jasmine went to her locker Karen's was right next to hers they talked then they both went into the bathroom so they both could change then as they left the bathroom the bell rang for the students to come to class. The girls went to class and took they're seat jasmine popped in her mouth a piece of gum then the teacher walked in and taped on her desk her name was Mrs. M., Mrs. M silenced the class "Students I will be moving up to be a collage teacher I will be here till tomorrow I want you all to be nice to the new com-arts teacher ms.V. Jasmine didn't take it as much she thought it was just a woman with the same first letter as her last name "class welcome ms.v!!" it stayed silent as cacara walked through the door. Both Karen's and jasmines mouths dropped. Cacara waved at jasmine, Jasmine pretended that she didn't see cacara waved both her arms at her "Hi jasmine hi!!!" then somebody from the front asked "Are you jasmines sister??" "Yes I am" then somebody in the back yelled "Ha Ha jasmine the most popular person in school has her sister for a teacher Ha!!!" everybody turned to jasmine she had shrunk into her chair in embarrassment. The entire day was like that jasmine had gone from top of the school to the bottom of the food chain in minutes. At lunch she sat down at her usual table with the poplars they looked at her waited until Karen got there they got up and moved pulling Karen with them jasmine couldn't take it she got up and ran crying to the bathroom she opened the door all the poplar girls were there jasmine turned and ran into an empty classroom and cried. After school when the bell rang for the students to leave the poplars walked up to jasmine "hay ummm what ever your name is- do you have you're _I'm poplar you're not _Card??" "Ya why wait are you're going to take it!!" "May we see it?" they said ignoring jasmines question. Jasmine handed it to her the girl ripped it "I'm sorry jasmine but how can you be poplar with you're sister as our teacher?" they handed it back, jasmine looked at it. "So does this mean I can't even speak to Karen anymore?" She asked. "Yes it does I'm sorry jasmine I will be taking you're role as alpha female." Karen's eyes widened the group left then jasmine looked up at the double doors were cacara was standing. Cacara had heard everything jasmine had thrown an angry look at her than ran on down the street crying she ran straight into Kenton "Woe girl jasmine what's wrong?" she didn't answer she just fought her way through she ran home.

Chapter5

KENTON AND JASMINE TALK IT OVER

When she got home she unlocked the door ran in slammed it closed ran into her room closed the door and sat there on her bed until she heard Kenton and cacara come in and heard them go into the kitchen then she tiptoed out into the hall through the door into the main living room and stood at the wall listening to they're conversation. "Kenton dear do you thing that I'm doing the right thing taking this second job?" "Yes I do popularity shouldn't be such a big thing to her she is better off being at the bottom than at the top." "I know but if you were watching her and the other girls……I just don't want her to be lonely." "She isn't lonely she has you to keep her happy." "But I know the scale if a popular girl goes from the top to the bottom they are band from having friends……. And I don't what to have that happen to anybody I know I had it for most of my elementary life I can't let that happen anymore." "Its all fine on hon……don't cry I'll go talk to her and you just sit here I'll be back." Jasmine ran back to her room and sat on the bed she heard Kenton knocked on the door. "Jasmine may I come in?" "Yes you may." Kenton sat on the bed next to her "so I heard something happened at school do you want to talk about it?" "Well other than being embraced in front of my entire homeroom, being ignored at lunch, getting my friend taken away from me, my popularity gone in a matter of minutes, and worst of all having my sister as my teacher and to think and know that she is going to tell every baby story she can think of to them and always being called on to answer some stupid question every day!! There wasn't much that was good." "Ho that is a lot and just because you're sister is a teacher?" "Yes……" "well I hope you know that she wouldn't have taken that job if she didn't have to, you have seen that money jar it's almost empty she just wants to keep you in a nice home keep you in warm clothes she wants you to be able go to school so you can lead an army one day….she just wants you to be happy…..she was also once in you're shoes too, her entire school life and when she was out of elementary school the U.S.A was blown up…….you feel better now?" "Yes but I need a huge to fell better." Kenton hugged her "Then come on sport we have invitations to write and decorations to make we are going to continue on with the wedding but we have to work fast." "Okay!!!!" "I'll race you…" "Okay" they ran out of jasmines room and into the next room over the work room were both of them had left the invitations and the decorations for the wedding they both went to work jasmine on the decorations and Kenton on the invitations

Chapter6

William R. enters jasmine's life

The next day jasmine and cacara walked to school but not together jasmine was still angry at cacara for taking the job. Later in homeroom jasmine sat down in the front with the lows and there was a knock on the door cacara opened it. A male transfer student named William A. Redsnow walked in "class welcome you're new class mate William." "Hi William" the class said dully (William looked just like will in the pirates of the Caribbean.) he walked slowly and calmly up to jasmine. "May I sit here miss?" he asked calmly pointing to the seat next to jasmine "Sure……" jasmine said also calmly. He sat down and the day began William was in all of her classes then came lunch she realized she liked him liked him alot. She was thinking about this when William walked up. "Ummm Ms. Jasmine do you want to…..ummm…..like have dinner or something Saturday?" he said kind of shy "are you asking me out?" jasmine asked blushing. "Ya I guess…" he said blushing also as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh sorry I can't it's my birthday and my sister is getting married it's just a mess." "Then how about tonight, I mean if you're free." "I can do that.…" "Great I'll pick you up at dusk (6:00) were do you live??" "Meet me after school and I'll show you. Okay??" "Okay were shall we meet??" "Auditorium…" "Okay see you there….." he went back to his lunch table

Chapter7

The rest of the day

After school jasmine met William at the auditorium and told him to fallow her and her sister but on the other side of the street so not to attract attention to Cacara then jasmine met up with cacara and they walked home jasmine would looked at William every once in a while he was still there. when cacara had gone into the house jasmine ran up to William and asked him if he knew the way he did it was about 4:00 when jasmine finished her homework 4:10 when she finished her supper and4:20 when she was done with her chores after that she went into her room and picked out a gown to wear and shoes and makeup then at 5:45 she went to cacara to ask if cacara could put her hair up in a bun and have strands of curled hair come out. Cacara did it with out a question. At 5:55 jasmine ran to get on her gown and her shoes and makeup she had just sat down when William was knocking at the door jasmine walked to it opened it Kenton walked up behind them "jasmine were you going in that beautiful gown and who is this?" Kenton asked looking William over. "Ho Kenton stop it I'm going out but don't tell cacara tell her I'm sleeping or something please." "Oh okay go on have fun." "Yes thank you Kenton." "But that still doesn't answer my second question." "Oh Kenton this is William…William this is Kenton the man my sister is going to marry on Saturday…." "Oh okay hello…ummm its Kenton right sorry I'm bad with names…." "yes it is and I am glade to meet you I wouldn't just let my future sister in law leave with a mysteries man…you two go have fun."

Chapter 8

The date

Jasmine and William were off to a good start they had gone to a restaurant were they had soup then they went to a play. It was Romeo and Juliet the night was great when they got back to jasmine's house they stood at the door way "Well see you tomorrow then jasmine." "Right, see you tomorrow." They leaned in to kiss but then jasmine turned her head and it stopped the kiss "bye" she said opening the door he didn't say anything then looked at her. "Jasmine could we talk out here?" "Sure why?" jasmine asked as she closed the door and fallowed William out into the yard and sat on the bench next to him. "Jasmine…I can't explain this when I lied my eyes on you for the first time walking into class I fell in love you……you're just beautiful and smart and clever I…I love you jasmine." Jasmine put her finger to his lips. "I loved you too but I didn't realize it until just before you asked me out." They leaned in to kiss and it happened the kiss that would seal her fait

Chapter 9

The next day

That night Kenny was walking home from his friend's house. He lived across from jasmine he saw the kiss the next day Friday Cacara had left already because she had to be as school early jasmine was getting ready to leave Kenton was sitting at the table reading the paper. William knocked at the door. Jasmine opened it and smiled and let him in. "hay will I wasn't expecting you." He handed her flowers. "Happy prebirthday!" he said "thank you William come on in and make yourself comfortable." She went into the kitchen and filled up a vase with water and put the flowers in the vase William sat next to Kenton jasmine got her back pack "ready to go William?? I am….."

"Yes I am let's go." "Bye Kenton" she said to Kenton so he knew she was leaving. "Okay jasmine be good at school." William and jasmine walked out into the yard then down the street as usual Kenny and his guys were there William knew them but not well he knew Kenny was a bully he walked on holding jasmines hand. "Well boys look what little miss two shoes got out of the gutter… your dad got me in a lot of trouble so I thought I would return the favor." They all giggled William stopped then jasmine did "William ignore them." "I can't be pushed around like that you can but I won't" "hay boys looks like we have a no ruler lets teach him a lesson." They all punched they're fists into they're palms William didn't move. Kenny threw jasmine to the side the group formed a circle around William and Kenny not letting jasmine in she fought and fought she could hear punch after punch from Kenny hitting William. Finally the group moved letting jasmine to her badly hurt and bleeding William. Kenny didn't have a mark on him "that should teach you to stay away from us oh have little miss two shoes help you get home." He said as jasmine helped William get up something blew up in jasmine she left William walked up to Kenny when his back was turned, and tapped him, Kenny looked behind him and jasmine threw a punch that not only gave Kenny a black eye but also knocked him to the floor when he got up jasmine said "and that should teach you to leave me and William alone!! Got it buba!?!?" she said angrily Kenny shook his head yes and ran off to school while jasmine walked back over to will and took him to her house it was the closest thing she could get to. She opened the door Kenton looked at them then ran and took William from jasmine and took him into the guest bedroom and laid him down on the bed. "Jasmine get me some towels and some water." "Right" jasmine ran and came back with towels and a lot of water "good now get me a dabbing cloth and dab his forehead." Jasmine came back with the cloth and started dabbing he was burning up and he started talking under his breath. After Kenton got William all bandaged up he went to the school to tell them jasmine and William were sick and weren't going to be in school and for Karen to bring him they're home work. Jasmine was very worried William every once in awhile would scream because he had a nightmare that he would die there and then he would talk to jasmine. Jasmine wouldn't leave the room to eat she would take her meals in the guest room with William she would feed William because he was to weak and injured to feed himself she would sleep on the floor even though she couldn't that night when cacara came home Kenton told her about the date and what had happened that morning jasmine wouldn't let even cacara touch William that night she had fallen asleep watching him she had a very weird dream first both of them were together holding hands watching a son and a daughter play then William disappears the children disappear the beautiful house that was behind them disappears then the green rich grass turned brown and dead and her very pretty dress disappeared and left her with rages then the smell of pancakes woke her up she was in her bed she got up and ran into the guest room William wasn't there she ran into the kitchen William was there making pancakes he turned he had a brace on his leg and a bandage on his head and a cut in his lip but he seemed fine other than those three he walked over to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek to say hello "good morning sleepy head want some birthday pancakes ?" "Sure I'll have some are you okay William?" "I could be better but I'm good……you." "Me too, tired but well." "Good" William handed her a plate with a birthday pancake on it "can you two stop chatting" Kenton said from behind his newspaper and get ready for the wedding" Kenton pulled down the news paper to reveal his tuxedo cacara came out in this beautiful wedding gown " jasmine could you help me with my veal?" "Sure sis….." they walked into the other room jasmine helped her with the veal when she was finished and walked back into the kitchen there was a cake on the table and some present jasmine sat down the candles in the walls went out and the candles on the cake were lit then everybody sang happy birthday then the candles were blown out and presents were opened from Kenton, jasmine got a new back pack. From cacara, jasmine got a hair beret and she was about to open Williams gift when she opened the small box expecting a necklace or a bracelet she found something else her eyes widened and her mouth dropped she jumped up dropped the box and rapped her arms around William and kissed him "so will you?" he asked her "yes I would love to!" Kenton tilted his head "wait back up what did I miss I missed something here."

Cacara picked up the box to see what was inside then showed it to Kenton the pure diamond ring inside Kenton smiled so did cacara. William took the box and pulled out the ring and kneeled down on one knee and held jasmines hand "jasmine anna venis." "Yes." "Will you marry me?" "Yes William Andrew Redsnow I will marry you."

They turned to Kenton and cacara "well then cacara dear should it be a double wedding? "Yes but we still have time to get two cakes jasmine me and you and William will go get a dress and tux. Kenton go tell William's mother to come to the church to see her son get married.

Chapter 10

The wedding

After all the running around getting the things needed all five of them Kenton, cacara, William, jasmine, and Williams mother mariela headed to the church the program still went the same the grooms stood at the front waiting for the brides to walk down the isle jasmine was getting into her dress both of the dresses were the same thing only one was smaller than the other cacara fixed jasmines veal as jasmine got her shoes on and soon they were ready and the music played that was jasmine and cacara's clue to start they're long walk from single women to wives jasmine and cacara walked at the same speed and the same way when they were next to they're future husbands the priest spoke

"Do you Kenton take cacara for a wife to love her hold her with in sickness or in health?" "Yes I do." Kenton said with a lot of courage "do you William take jasmine for a wife to love her hold her with in sickness and in health?" "I do." William said with just as much courage "do you cacara take Kenton for a husband to love him hold him with in sickness and in health?" "I do" she said happily "do you jasmine take William for a husband to love him and to hold him with in sickness and health?" "Yes I do." The party began all the kids from school came even the poplars, Karen was there too plus all the gests Kenton and cacara invited suddenly while jasmine was walking around thanking everybody for coming on such short notice "hay jasmine your not so dorky after all here is your card back and we are going to the mall after this want a come?" jasmine looked at the card for a second then handed it back to them "no thanks…" William came up next to her and held her hand she looked at him and smiled. "I found something better to do thanks." William took jasmine to the dance floor just as Kenton did and they dances for hours everybody danced with jasmine, cacara, Kenton and william then the night came and everybody left and the party had ended but when Cacara and Kenton were ready to leave Jasmine and William were still dancing. "I never want this day to end." Jasmine said. "I don't want it to end either Jasmine dear."


End file.
